


Celestial Angel

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angel Spirit, Celestial Spirit OFC, F/M, Murder, Revenge, celestial spirit, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucy got two gate keys at the little shop in Hargeon when she met Natsu? What is this was a new spirit? What if this spirit had a human soul? Please read if interested and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Spirit

Celestial Angel

Prologue

First Person Pov

I have to get away.

I have to get away.

I can’t die here.

I won’t let him do this.

I have to get away.

Run.

RUN!

FASTER LEGS! FA-

BANG!

 

* * *

3rd Person Pov

The girl who had been running collapsed onto the ground, and was soon surrounded by a pool of her own blood. A man came up behind her and looked down at her crumpled body.

 

“She’s dead already? How disappointing, and here I thought she was going to put up more of a fight.”

 

He left the girl behind. However, unbeknownst to him she was still alive. She was going to get him if it was the last thing she did. So using the abandoned iphone she had found by her hand she opened the voice memos app. She used the last of her strength telling everything she knew about her killer and saving the recording.

 

Then she faded away.

 

However she died at the same time a new constellation was found. A child had found an angel wing among the stars, and this new celestial spirit fused with the girl’s soul. So she woke up to a bright light.

 

She landed in a palace that was filled with light, and saw a huge armored spirit.

 

“Hello, little one. So you are the newest Celestial Spirit.”

 

“I’m the what?”

 

“You were a human and your soul fused with one of a constellation. Therefore you are now a Celestial Spirit.”

 

“Oh, are you the one in charge around here?”

 

“Yes I am little one. Come there are many here that will be eager to meet you.”

 

The girl sees the door that appeared out of nowhere and she opened it to find out about her new life. She vowed to never be as cautious as she was in her first life. In this second chance she was going to be different.


	2. First Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little spirit has gotten her first summoner. Will she be able to help her out or will she be useless? And who is this new summoner?

Chapter 1

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Lucy Heartfilia was in the, apparently, only magic shop in the little backwater called Hargeon. The old man there was also an idiot who barely knew a thing about magic. He probably didn’t even have any gate keys. However Lucy was very wrong he had two.

 

“The Key of Canis Minor, and what is this one? I’ve never heard of one with a blue wing on it before?”

 

“Ah, that’s a new one. I don’t think any wizard has gotten their hands on it yet.”

 

“Really?”

 

“To the best of my memory.”

 

“How much for these?”

 

“20,000 jewel each.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“20,000 jewel each.” 

 

Lucy didn’t think that this was a fair price so she used her feminine wiles to haggle. She managed to get both of them and knocked off 1,000 jewel. She was still a little angry at that though. 

 

Then she heard someone say.

 

“Salamander’s coming through today!”

 

“Salamander, in a little old backwater like this?” Lucy decided to check it out and saw a man that she immediately thought was handsome and amazing. Well until some pink haired idiot jumped down and managed to get her out of the charm spell he had on him.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &

 

3rd Person Pov

 

“Taurus! We have the same summoner! Lucy-san bought my key! Along with Canis Minor!”

 

“You’re really lucky to be with such a nice bod like Lucy-san.”

 

“Is her body the only thing you can think about Taurus-etchi?”

 

“Hah, you’re lucky Ailia-san. I’ve heard good things about this new Celestial Wizard.” The mother of the Pieces pair says.

 

“You have it good too.”

 

“Yes, luckily, but not all spirits have good first experiences with wizards. I hope you are alright.” The son of the Pieces pair says.

 

Ailia has really liked her tenure as a Celestial Spirit so far. Most of the spirits were protective yet welcoming. Well except for Aquarius, but that’s just because she’s a yandere. Aquarius doesn’t really like anyone but Scorpio.

 

She was excited and ready to be summoned despite her rather poor fighting skills. She was getting better thanks to the other spirits taking over her training. She didn’t know yet what her power was. She could use a lance and she was relatively okay at fighting, but every spirit had a special type of magic. She just didn’t know hers yet. She hoped she had some type of magic like fire or lightning, but she could just be a requip magic key, which is fine with her.

 

However, she wondered when she would be summoned. How soon it would be, and what would it feel like when she was transported.

 

She really couldn’t wait.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

Lucy was berating herself for being so stupid. Now she was on a ship with no keys except for the new ones she brought. One of which was useless. However, the new one could be powerful.

 

“I summon the spirit behind this key. I beckon you to my side at once. Open gate of the Angel!”

 

There is a blinding golden light and a female appears. She is beautiful with cascading strawberry blonde locks. She has bright green eyes framed with dark lashes. She was extremely pale with only some freckles across the bridge of her nose, cheeks and shoulder. She was tiny but she was obviously fit if her shoulders were any indication. She wore a white dress with blue trim, and a belt. In her hand she had a decorative lance.

 

“Do you need help with them?”

 

“Yes, they’re trying to sell these girls off as slaves.”

 

“I see,” the men attack at her. She evades the first one and trips him. He falls face first on the hard wooden floor and breaks his nose. He rolls around in pain.

 

The next man she kicks in the knee and he screams as his knee breaks. Then someone crashes through the roof. Lucy recognizes the boy and says.

 

“Natsu!” He falls over because of the motion of the boat and he apparently has terrible motion sickness.

 

The men keep beating up on him before the blue cat that she saw with Natsu pick her up. The Celestial spirit goes with them after she makes a stab at the man behind the entire operation. She slashed up that back of his hand before flying off.

 

“Are you okay?” The spirit asks.

 

“Yes, you can go back to the spirit world. We can work out the details later.”

 

“Okay see ya.” The girl disappears but right after Happy and Lucy are knocked out of the sky by a fiery blast.

 

Once in the water Lucy goes looking for her keys. She manages to find them and after that she goes to the surface. She summons Aquarius and the water spirit gets extremely angry at her.

 

“Please stop that ship.”

 

“Alright, but  Don’t you ever drop my key again.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

She sends a huge tsunami type wave that gets everyone swept up in it even Lucy. She lands on the beach and yells frustratedly.

 

“You weren’t supposed to get me in it!”

 

“Oops,” she says before. “Don’t call me again for a while. I’m going to be with my boyfriend and he’s hot.”

 

“You don’t have to rub it in!” But the spirit was already gone.

 

She then ran towards the boat. All of the girls that were in the ship run away. 

 

“Natsu!”

 

“I should have told you this before but Natsu’s a wizard too.”

 

“What?”

 

“So you say that you’re a wizard of Fairy Tail? Well I’ve never seen you before in my life!” He takes off his jacket and it reveals a Fairy Tail guild tattoo on his upper arm in deep red.

 

“Bora he’s the real deal!” (I think that’s his name I don’t know)

 

“Shut up don’t call me that!”

 

The two fire mages get locked into a heated battle. Bora had no chance against Natsu “Salamander” Dragneel of Fairy Tail. He was quickly defeated and he grabbed Lucy.

 

“Hey wait where are you taking me?”

 

“You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Then let’s go.” He smiles and Lucy is elated even though they’re running from the army.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

Ailia looked down on her new summoner with a smile. So she was going to work for a mage of Fairy Tail. That made Ailia excited she had heard good things about this guild, and it is considered the strongest. That means Ailia will have to do her best to get stronger to keep up with her mage.

 

She won’t allow herself to become dead weight to her summoner. She was going to be helpful, and Lucy’s guardian angel.


End file.
